


Love in the City of Lights

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Gabriel (Supernatural) Lives, Paris (City), Poor Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: You have been working hard on this case. Gabriel made you take some time off. But is a vacation all the archangel is after? Read to find out.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the square Trip to Paris.





	Love in the City of Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Some time after the boys find the bunker but Gabriel lives!

“Come on kiddo. We’re going on a trip.” Gabriel pushed the book you were reading down. 

“I can’t. Sam and Dean need-” You stop as Gabriel scoffs. 

“Sam and Dean can figure it out on their own. Now, don’t make me force you to come with me. I will choose where we go and you might not like it.” Gabriel raised his hand threateningly. 

You flinch as you remember the last time he did that. You ended up running for your life from a group of nymphs who were after Gabriel. He was drunk and couldn’t remember that he could zap them out of there. 

“Okay!” You grab his hand before he could snap. “Let me go grab my bag.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Five minutes and it better be a good place we go.” 

You run down the bunker hall towards your room. You grab your messenger bag and run back down to Gabriel. 

“Where do you want to go?” Gabriel asked. His honey eyes staring at you. 

“Paris.” You say the first place to pop into your head. “I want to go to Paris.” 

“Present day or…” Gabriel trailed off. 

“Duh. I do not want to wear those horrible clothes or a dress. I like my jeans.” You roll your eyes. 

“Okay smart ass.” Gabriel snapped and you vanish from the bunker. 

You open your eyes to see lightning crack across the sky and thunder rolled. 

“It’s raining.” Gabriel looks at the sky despondently. 

You beam. You are standing on the edge of a plaza under a roof. “I love the rain!” You yell. You run out into the middle of the courtyard and twirl around. “Dance with me?” You look over at Gabriel. Y/e/c eyes sparkling happily. 

You hold out your hand to the archangel. 

“We’ll get wet Y/N.” Gabriel protests. 

“And you can snap us dry in an instant.” You grin. The raindrops fall down your face, soaking your blue shirt. 

Gabriel takes your hand. You pull him into the downpour and twirl around. He grabs your hand and spins you out and then back into his chest. You laugh and try to spin out again. You slip on the cobblestones and almost go down but Gabriel catches you by the waist. Lightning flashes behind him. 

You stare into his golden eyes. “Thanks.” You whisper. 

“You’re welcome.” He leans in close but thunder crashes. 

You jump and back up. “Hey, how about we get out of the rain? Care to take us somewhere?” 

“Sure.” 

Was it you or did Gabriel look disappointed? 

He snaps and the both of you are in a warm cozy cafe. No one looks up from their devices to notice your sudden appearance. 

You sit in an empty seat near a fireplace. Gabriel joins you. You look around at everyone glued to their screens. You sigh. “Sometimes, I hate technology.” 

“Why? I thought you loved it, considering you are Sam and Dean’s hacker.” Gabriel snapped softly and two cups are in front of the both of you. Gabriel’s is heaped with whipped cream and topped with sprinkles. Yours is your favorite winter drink. 

You pick up the mug to warm your fingers. “I love it and I hate it. I hate how kids now have cell phones and tablets. I hate how people are so focused on their screens that they don’t notice the world around them anymore. I love how it helps me with hunting but that’s about it.” 

You blow on the steaming cup and take a small sip. It’s made just how you like it. It’s a warm feeling inside you that Gabriel remembers how you take your drinks.

“Hey look, the rain’s stopped.” You point out the window at the sun breaking through the clouds. “We must’ve been at the end of the storm.” 

Gabriel snaps again and your drinks are now in paper to-go cups. “Come on. Let’s go explore.” 

********

You visit the Louvre and the Seine river. You are walking along the riverside as the sun sets. You stop at a bridge. You lean on the railing. You stare down at the rushing water below you. Gabriel is next to you. 

“Thanks.” You grin at Gabriel. “Today has been the best.” 

“Y/n I wanted to ask you something.” Gabriel looks nervous. 

Your stomach rumbles loud enough to rival the thunder from earlier. “Sorry.” You blush. “I haven’t eaten since breakfast. Do you mind holding that thought?” 

“Yeah. Let’s feed the human.” Gabriel’s shoulders slump. 

You lead the way past the bridge and into the city. “I want some fresh bread and some cheese. Maybe some meat?” You ramble to a glum Gabriel beside you. “Hey, you okay?” 

“I’m fine. I know the best bakery in the city. Allow me?” Gabriel raises his hand and snaps. 

You are standing in an alley. The smell of bread is heavy in the air. You take a deep sniff. “Mmmm. Let’s go.” You grab his hand and drag him to the shop. 

Your eyes light up at the sight of fresh baguettes and croissants. You order your bread and look around the shop. You leave with two baguettes and three croissants. Two are chocolate ones. You hand one of the chocolate croissants to Gabriel and take a bite out of the other. 

“Always eat dessert before dinner.” You grin and take another bite. 

“Yep.” Gabriel devours his dinner. 

After the bread is all eaten the two of you are standing on a random roof looking at the city lights. 

“Wow. Amazing.” You stare at the eiffel tower as it’s lights flicker on. 

You are pulled around and a pair of lips land on yours. You pull back sharply. “Gabriel? What? Why did you…?” You stammer. 

“Y/n? I did it because you are an amazing woman and I wanted to. I know I have feelings for you and I want to explore more with you.” Gabriel spoke like he rehearsed the lines. “I understand if-” 

You lean up and kiss him again. “Wait?” You pull back. “Was this a date?” 

“Sort of? I had things planned for every major city you wanted to visit and a few rural areas. The rain kind of ruined things for Paris. Now if you would have chosen New York or London we would have had some good times.” Gabriel rambled. 

You laugh and kiss him again to keep him quiet. “I loved it.” Your eyes sparkle in the lights. You lean against him and stare out at the city. 

“So… is that a yes or…?” Gabriel trailed off in uncertainty. 

“It’s a definite yes. No wait! It's a hells yeah.” You grin at the memory of TV Land. 

Gabriel laughed too. “Did you see Sam’s reaction at being turned into the impala?” 

“I know! I called him the Sampala for weeks until he threatened to shoot me.” You chuckle at the memory. “I called him it one more time because I didn’t think he would actually do it. I still have the scar. Cas healed me but I wanted the scar.” 

“Why?” Gabriel asked. 

“So I can tease him even more and tell other hunters I was shot by the great Sam Winchester. It makes a really good story. Poor Sam gets all flustered every time I tell it.” You sigh at the memories. “I should really get back. People are dying and Sam and Dean won’t like it that I left them in the lurch.” 

Gabriel snapped and the both of you stood in front of the bunker doors. The early afternoon sunlight fell across your face. You blinked at the sudden harshness. 

“Thanks Gabriel. I had fun.” You smile happily. 

Gabriel leans in as for a kiss. He turns and whispers in your ear. “They are hunting me. Let me have some fun?” 

“Pictures!” You demand. “I want pictures and I'll stall them as long as I can. Sam will only let me do research to a point. Once it goes past a certain time he takes over.” 

“Deal.” Gabriel kisses your cheek. “See you soon.” 

“Bye Gabriel.” You watch as he flies off. You sigh. Back to the books. Maybe Sam has something you can ruin for a prank? His bitch faces were hilarious. Dean and Cas would never let you get kicked out. You cackle and close the bunker door behind you. Sam should never leave you alone.


End file.
